Villanía
by maestro jedi
Summary: En ocasiones puede ser quien menos te lo esperas


Gru observo preocupado a la mayor de sus hijas adoptivas, cada vez más retraída, cada vez analítica, como si un robot se tratara perfecta en casi todos los sentidos, social, académico deportivo, culinario en sui era perfeccionista hasta el extremo de lo irreal

Dejo el periódico a la mitad al ver a su a su no tan pequeña hija mayor entrar en el comedor, por suerte para el su esposa y sus otras dos hijas no estaban en esos momentos en esa habitación en especifico

- Hola – repuso la chica con un tono de voz que pudiera considerarse un poco cortante pero al mismo tiempo conservaba a un el tono respetuoso como para evitar algún altercado

- Hola querida – exclamo el villano mirando más detenidamente a su hija, se había aficionado a vestir elegante y sobriamente el color negro dominaba su guarda ropas casi en su totalidad exceptuando por las blusas rojas, algunas azules y blancas para la combinación

Un tazón de cereal y un silencio incomodo se asentaron en el ambiente, mientras el mayor de los dos humanos presentes intentaba articular algún diálogo que le pudiera proveer alguna información – y bueno ¿Qué hay de nuevo en la escuela querida? – pregunto inquietamente, era un punto base a un que sus conocimientos de paternidad a un dejaban mucho que desear

Un casi imperceptible suspiro y un tazón de cereal aguándose fueron la respuesta antes de que su hija mayor se volteara a verlo directamente a los ojos mientras limpiaba con una asombrosa pulcritud sus anteojos – regular – inquirió fríamente – el equipo de debate estará en receso, el club de ajedrez pospuso sus reuniones por las lecciones de dos de sus miembros, en otras noticias que quizás te pueden interesar como no te puede interesar, una de mis conocidas estaba embarazada y planeando abortar - pauso su explicación, para inmediatamente ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida – por lo demás no hay nada que reportar querido Padre – susurro fríamente dejando al villano con un sentimiento de miedo y orgullo

Había escuchado rumores pero nunca se imaginó algo así cuando prendió su televisor antes de la hora de cenar, la película era mala, pero el corte informativo fue peor

El congreso de los estados unidos ni el mismo se habría imaginado realizar algo tan arriesgado como su primer intento de ser un villano reconocido

- Bravo – exclamo una voz desde la silla presidencial – bravo por llegar hasta aquí querido padre – la castaña se giró lentamente en su silla mostrándose con un traje por lo demás algo provocativo, a un que elegante parecía una de esas antiguas espías de la guerra fría – pero miren quien vino a ver triunfar a su pequeña –

Gru trago un poco de saliva al mirar los cuerpos a su alrededor, por suerte había pocas muestras de sangre, quizás a un había tiempo de remediar el asunto – Margo querida esto ha llegado suficientemente lejos – inquirió al momentos de obtener una leve risa de parte de la castaña

- Lo dice el hombre que robo la Luna – frases dichas con resentimiento frio y seco resentimiento – que sucede anciano tienes miedo de un poco de competencia – evaluó la chica poniéndose de pie – esto es solo una distracción en estos momentos mis nanodroides están hacheando las computadoras del Pentágono – miro su reloj – dentro exactamente diez minutos tendré las claves de los misiles nucleares de los estados unidos – una leve sonrisa surco sus labios – y para ese entonces el mundo occidental será mío –

No supo en qué momento se lanzó sobre su hija para arrancarle el control remoto oh si alguna vez se imaginó peleando con Margo de ese modo, un leve pensamiento paso por su mente mientras su corazón negaba toda esa bizarra idea

Margo se suponía que sería abogada, defendería la justicia en los tribunales, al indefenso al marginado, ella no sería una villana, el no dejaría que ninguna de sus pequeñas siguiera su camino hacia lo más profundo del lado oscuro

Una moto deslizadora, un escape de seguridad nacional, una orden de búsqueda internacional, y lo peor en todo ese maldito caso, la pérdida de una de sus tres hijas

Lucy miro a su esposo intentando no hacer más grande la herida, había mandado a sus dos hijas restantes con su abuela mientras ella intentaba consolar a su marido el cual estaba abatido en la completa desolación, de haber sabido antes, de haber sospechado algo antes ¿hubiera podido hacer algo?

Su trabajo era demandante, pero a un así había logrado estar al pendiente de las tres niñas que adoraba como hijas propias, en que había fallado, quizás ella al igual que Gru se habían quedado deslumbrados con la inteligencia gracia y modelas de su hija mayor

- Gru – inquirio sentándose frente a él – yo – un repentino golpe en la mesa la saco de su discurso

- Le falle – fue lo único que dijo el villano poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación – No Gru – susurro su esposa empezando a llorar levemente – le hemos fallado los dos –

Una sombra en un tejado cercano oculta entre las demás sombras de una noche de luna menguante, una leve sonrisa y un pequeño beso de despedida lanzado al aire

- Nos volveremos a encontrar queridísimos padres – susurro la sombra mientras se desvanecía en la oscuridad – nos volveremos a encontrar -


End file.
